The inventive concepts relate to apparatuses and methods for fabricating a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to plasma process systems for performing a plasma process and/or methods of manufacturing a semiconductor device by using the system.
Plasma is being widely used in processes of fabricating semiconductor devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and solar cells. Typical plasma processes may include a dry etching process, a plasma-enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) process, a sputtering process, and an ashing process. In general, capacitively coupled plasma (CCP), inductively coupled plasma (ICP), helicon plasma, or microwave plasma may be used in the plasma processes. A plasma process may be closely related to plasma parameters, for example, an electron density, an electron temperature, an ion linear velocity, and ion energy. In particular, it is known that plasma density and plasma uniformity are closely related to throughput. Thus, plasma sources having higher densities and/or more uniform distribution are actively researched.